It is often desirable when packing and storing materials to reduce the amount of space within the packing containers or bags. Often, the storage space can be reduced by reducing or eliminating the amount of ambient air or other gases within the container or bag. It may also be desirable to remove the ambient air or other gases from containers in order to preserve the integrity or freshness of the packed materials. Conversely, it may be desirable to inflate containers, for example bags, with ambient air or other gases.
The device of the subject invention provides a means for evacuating or injecting air into a variety of containers. The device of the subject invention can be used with containers that may not already have a means for evacuating or injecting air. Thus, a variety of containers, for example disposable plastic wear or various storage bags, can be provided with vacuum packing capabilities or inflation with various gases or ambient air.